Hot Summer Vacation
by anonymous12345
Summary: It's the summer before the last year at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione have been dating for about 2 years. Will they go father in their relationship? note: this is not for people under 17 this is rated R and it's not for kids ;)
1. Default Chapter

Note: This page contains pg-13 content.  
  
"Hermione, are you finished packing your things?" yelled Harry from her parent's living room. They were getting all packed for their vacation trip to Europe. Harry's things were already packed. She answered "Almost. I'm just adding the extra things". By extra things she meant things from the lingerie department.  
  
"Hurry up, Hermione, your going to miss your flight!" Called her mother. "Almost finished, mother"..5 minutes pass."ok I'm al set!". "It's about time! Let's go we are going to miss our flight!" Harry rushed out the door with Hermione's luggage.  
  
"Hermione, don't forget that if you have any trouble you can always call me. That's what mothers are here for. Oh, and don't forget your new wallet!" She handed her the new wallet she had gotten for her 17th birthday.  
  
honk, honk. I must be, mother, you know how impatient Harry is. "Wait - Hermione." Her mother grabbed her hand. "please, don't do anything dumb. And if you do-" she paused. "use protection" she whispered. "Ok mother. Love you! Tell daddy I said goodbye!" She rushed out the door.  
  
"It's about time! I was starting to think you were getting some more clothes. What were you doing anyways?" asked Harry. "Just saying goodbye to mother".  
  
They eventually arrived at the airport and made it just in time. The plane was about to leave.  
  
"Please buckle your seatbelts and keep them on at all times. Remember if you have trouble just press the red button in front of you." the pilot instructed.  
  
"Are you ok, Hermione?"  
  
"Yah, I just hate planes."  
  
"You want me to keep my arm around you?"  
  
"Yah, I'd feel safer." So Harry put his arm around her.  
  
Harry had been feeling strange ever since he got on the plane. It was the first time they were going to be alone; without her mom or dad, and Ron around.  
  
He felt a little bulge in his pants. He was a little embarrassed because if you looked, you could tell he was feeling excited and manly. And that's exactly what Hermione noticed.  
  
Harry looked into Hermione's eyes as she glared out the window. He couldn't help looking down at those big round breasts covered by her shirt, but no bra. The bulge in his pants got bugger and took over. He leaned his hand a little farther over her shoulder. Hermione didn't really notice- a first. But then he got harder and decided to go for it. He moved his hand further so it went into a little into her shirt. Hermione suddenly looked down and saw Harry's hand go down into her shirt. Although she felt awkward, she liked it. He went further until he held something round and much larger than his hand. He moved his hand around and pinched her nipple every so often. She gave a little scream, but one that was not of pain. Then their lips came together and his tongue rapped around hers. They started to forget they were in a public plane.  
  
"Please make sure your seatbelts are tightened because we are about to go for bumpy ride." The pilot interrupted and they came out of their world of love and tightened their seatbelts.  
  
About 2 hours later they arrived in France. There, they checked in the richest hotel in France, Le Palais de Rêves (The Palace of Dreams) and received the largest suite.  
  
Author's note: the next chapters will probably contain rated R content. But for now I must go to bed. It's very late. ~Anonymous12345 


	2. The Hotel Suite

Author's note: R rated content from here on  
  
As Hermione walked into their suite, it smelled as sweet roses and jasmine flowers as they smelled in the night. It was beautiful. The entrance door of their suite was decorated with silk curtains and red roses. There was a golden decorated end table standing next to the door. It carried a vase of red and pink roses with an envelope. In side was a small note of golden writings and what seemed to be a hotel card and 2 papers. Hermione read the note aloud:  
Dear Guests,  
We thank you for choosing our hotel and would like to give you thanks with free room service at any time of the day and this tour pass of France. This tour pass allows you to take any tour bus and go to any exhibit or museum for no price what so ever. We are grateful for you stay here.  
Sincerely,  
Le Palais de Rêves "Harry, look what the hotel gave us!" He was showing the hotel men where to put their luggage. "What is it?" "It's 2 tour passes so we can get around France for free and a free room service card" she was very excited. "I can't wait to see the Eiffel Tower!" The hotel man gave a cough with some expectation in it. Harry slyly shook his hand and slipped him 20€. "That's for the luggage and the extra 10 is if you can send up some more flowers with a note saying something like 'I'll love you forever' just make it romantic." The hotel men left.  
Hermione was marveling at the marble pillars in their room and following them up until she realized there was a window on the ceiling. The light from the moon shone through perfectly on the floor in the shape of a circle.  
The rest of the room was just as beautiful. The bed was in the shape of a heart. The covers were red and there were all sorts of pillows; red, pink, purple, heart shaped, circle shaded, square shaped, some had strings on them, or frills. The bed had a beautiful canopy with see-threw silk covering all sides of the bed. It was exactly what the hotel was called: Le Palais de Rêves: The Palace of Dreams. It truly was like a dream.  
"Harry, this place is beautiful! How can you afford it?" she was dazzled by it's beauty. "Don't you remember when I told you that my parents left me some money? Well it wasn't just some money it was a lot. Thank God my uncle doesn't know that. The bloody bastard would take it for himself." Just then there was a knock on the door. Hermione went to answer it. "Oh Harry, look its more flowers!" She read the note on it and set it on the dresser. She ran towards Harry and kissed him. 


	3. Love is in the Air

She started to let go of the kiss when Harry pulled her closer towards him. He could feel her breasts on his chest. She could feel his erection on her pelvis. He picked her up like a bride groom picks up his bride. and carried her to the bed kissing her every second of the way. He laid her on the bed and looked at her. She looked so beautiful and innocent. They had never done it before. He asked her "Are you sure you want to do this?" she pulled his head towards her to kiss him "Shut up and make love to me" He started kissing her neck giving her hickies everywhere we went. She started unbuttoning his shirt. He was so muscular. His bare chest showed his beautifully sculpted 6 pack. Quidditch did good for Harry she thought. It was so sexy. He started lifting up her shirt. She helped him a little. The she switched sides so she was on top of him. She started moving down towards his pants. She unbuckled his belt. There was a rise in his pants. She pulled his pants down along with his boxers.  
Seconds later the only thing covering them was the bed covers. He started squeezing her breasts. She screamed several times. She could feel something in between her legs going inside her. It felt so good. "Harry, oh- oh- ive, um, never – oooo- felt this before!" He started moving up and down so he kept going in and out of her. She screamed. He told her to switch sides so he could do something fun. He lay on the bed and told her to sit on top of his erection so he got inside of her. He started moving up and down again. But this time he didn't stop. He kept shaking up and down going in and out of her. He felt something shoot out of him, but didn't really think anything of it. She started reaching higher and higher until she left out a huge orgasm. She stopped for a second so tired she fell on Harry breathing hard trying to catch her breathe. "Harry that was amazing!" "Hermione, have you ever heard giving head?" "No I don't think so. What is it?" Well come here I'll show you. He got off the bed and stood there waiting. She was staring at his amazing worked out body. She never notices before, but his erection was huge. It looked about 7 in. long. She came over to him. "Ok now get on your knees so your face is next to my dick. "Ohh I know what to do now!" She started sucking the tip of his erection while stroking it then she put it in her deeper. "Hermione, I think I'm gonna –" it was too late. Cum came flying into Hermione's mouth. She didn't care it tasted of sweet honey. She kept sucking harder every so often she game a slight bite but not too hard so he would give a moan. He put his hands on the back of her head.and started moving her back and forth. "Harder, faster!" All of a sudden he felt this weakness inside of himn that caused him to fall. "Harry! What's wrong?" "Nothing I just was so in shock I collapsed" Harry, can you do me a favor?" "What?" She ran to her suitcase and startd rummaging through her things until she founded it -her dildo. It was a special kind though. "Hermione what is that?" "It's a dildo, silly." "What do I do with it?" She laid on the bed and told him to come over. He ran towards her. She lay down and opened her thighs. She handed it to him. He looked at it it looked sort of like a guys dick. He got the idea. He started brushing his hands along her thighs tickling her all the way up to her most private part. He stuck it inside of her moving it in circle while playing with her pusy. "Harry, that tickles!" "What's the button for?" "Press it and find out" As soon as he did it started vibrating and rotating at the same time. "Ahhhh. Oo wow. I was saving-oo- it for for you. It feels so good." Eventually he stopped it. "Hermione your having all the fun." "Yes I guess this isn't fare." She laughed. "Well Harry I'm all yours now. What do want?" "Well now that I think about it I don't know:" "Well here I'll lay on the bed and you do whatever you want." She laid down and closed her eyes waiting for him to come. He lay down next to her. He started rubbing his hands lightly on her breasts. They were so lush and round. He moved to her nipple and started feeling her nipple. He couldn't help himself he jumped on top of her and kissed the valley of her breasts. His erection grew stronger. That's what he wanted. His erection took over again. He had to go inside of her. She screamed so loud he wouldn't be surprised if the hotel men came to see if something was wrong. He pushed so hard he wanted to completely go inside her. She screamed some more. "Harder, harder!" He pushed as hard as he could. It felt so good to him. It was warm. It was such a smooth sensation. Hermione hit another orgasm. She screamed. Soon they both fell asleep. Tired from the rough sex they had.  
Just before Hermione fell asleep she had a flash back of something her mother said to her; "Hermione, please use protection." 


	4. Hermione, please use protection

She started to let go of the kiss when Harry pulled her closer towards him. He could feel her breasts on his chest. She could feel his erection on her pelvis. He picked her up like a bride groom picks up his bride. and carried her to the bed kissing her every second of the way. He laid her on the bed and looked at her. She looked so beautiful and innocent. They had never done it before. He asked her "Are you sure you want to do this?" she pulled his head towards her to kiss him "Shut up and make love to me" He started kissing her neck giving her hickies everywhere we went. She started unbuttoning his shirt. He was so muscular. His bare chest showed his beautifully sculpted 6 pack. Quidditch did good for Harry she thought. It was so sexy. He started lifting up her shirt. She helped him a little. The she switched sides so she was on top of him. She started moving down towards his pants. She unbuckled his belt. There was a rise in his pants. She pulled his pants down along with his boxers.  
Seconds later the only thing covering them was the bed covers. He started squeezing her breasts. She screamed several times. She could feel something in between her legs going inside her. It felt so good. "Harry, oh- oh- ive, um, never – oooo- felt this before!" He started moving up and down so he kept going in and out of her. She screamed. He told her to switch sides so he could do something fun. He lay on the bed and told her to sit on top of his erection so he got inside of her. He started moving up and down again. But this time he didn't stop. He kept shaking up and down going in and out of her. He felt something shoot out of him, but didn't really think anything of it. She started reaching higher and higher until she left out a huge orgasm. She stopped for a second so tired she fell on Harry breathing hard trying to catch her breathe. "Harry that was amazing!" "Hermione, have you ever heard giving head?" "No I don't think so. What is it?" Well come here I'll show you. He got off the bed and stood there waiting. She was staring at his amazing worked out body. She never notices before, but his erection was huge. It looked about 7 in. long. She came over to him. "Ok now get on your knees so your face is next to my dick. "Ohh I know what to do now!" She started sucking the tip of his erection while stroking it then she put it in her deeper. "Hermione, I think I'm gonna –" it was too late. Cum came flying into Hermione's mouth. She didn't care it tasted of sweet honey. She kept sucking harder every so often she game a slight bite but not too hard so he would give a moan. He put his hands on the back of her head.and started moving her back and forth. "Harder, faster!" All of a sudden he felt this weakness inside of himn that caused him to fall. "Harry! What's wrong?" "Nothing I just was so in shock I collapsed" Harry, can you do me a favor?" "What?" She ran to her suitcase and startd rummaging through her things until she founded it -her dildo. It was a special kind though. "Hermione what is that?" "It's a dildo, silly." "What do I do with it?" She laid on the bed and told him to come over. He ran towards her. She lay down and opened her thighs. She handed it to him. He looked at it it looked sort of like a guys dick. He got the idea. He started brushing his hands along her thighs tickling her all the way up to her most private part. He stuck it inside of her moving it in circle while playing with her pusy. "Harry, that tickles!" "What's the button for?" "Press it and find out" As soon as he did it started vibrating and rotating at the same time. "Ahhhh. Oo wow. I was saving-oo- it for for you. It feels so good." Eventually he stopped it. "Hermione your having all the fun." "Yes I guess this isn't fare." She laughed. "Well Harry I'm all yours now. What do want?" "Well now that I think about it I don't know:" "Well here I'll lay on the bed and you do whatever you want." She laid down and closed her eyes waiting for him to come. He lay down next to her. He started rubbing his hands lightly on her breasts. They were so lush and round. He moved to her nipple and started feeling her nipple. He couldn't help himself he jumped on top of her and kissed the valley of her breasts. His erection grew stronger. That's what he wanted. His erection took over again. He had to go inside of her. She screamed so loud he wouldn't be surprised if the hotel men came to see if something was wrong. He pushed so hard he wanted to completely go inside her. She screamed some more. "Harder, harder!" He pushed as hard as he could. It felt so good to him. It was warm. It was such a smooth sensation. Hermione hit another orgasm. She screamed. Soon they both fell asleep. Tired from the rough sex they had.  
Just before Hermione fell asleep she had a flash back of something her mother said to her; "Hermione, please use protection." 


End file.
